


Packaged Goods

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Anal Beads, Begging, Breeding, Come Inflation, Creepy Dick, Crying, Dark, Dark Dick Grayson, Dark Joseph Wilson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dick Grayson as Slade Wilson's Apprentice, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is a bastard, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gift Fic, Hentai, Humiliation, Hurt Jason Todd, Hurt No Comfort, Impregnation Kink, Intersex Omegas, Jason Todd is Robin, Kidnapped Jason Todd, Kidnapping, Kink Fic, Knotting Dildos, Lingerie, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Non-Consensual Bondage, Objectification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Jason - Freeform, Pregnancy Kink, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Smut starts in chapter 2, Underage Jason Todd, Underage Rape/Non-con, Voyeurism, suitcase bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick laughs from behind him, but there’s no humor in his tone. It’s a dark laugh that promises danger and punishment. Jason shudders, almost falling apart in his predecessor’s grip.“Caught you, Robin.”Dick looks up. Jason can’t see him, but he can sense Dick’s eyes meeting with Joey’s. There’s a melancholic yet rather calm look on Joey’s face, and Dick doesn’t even acknowledge Jason's presence when he says, “What do you think we should do with a little whore who tried to escape?”Jason shrinks in on himself, looking up at Joey pleadingly. Even when he knows it’s no use. Dick is here now. Dick has caught him—Dick has won.After a failed escape attempt, Jason finds himself bound, gagged, and trapped inside a suitcase.Dickjay Week Day 5: "Hush, Little Wing."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131
Collections: DickJay Week 2021, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	1. The escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【图文】Packaged Goods——货物打包](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386746) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> This is my day 5 of DickJay Week, for the prompt "Hush, Little Wing". It's a gift fic for a friend, who wants to see this niche kink prevalent in hentai. (Human packaging/suitcase bondage)
> 
> **This is a kink fic.**
> 
> It's an alternate timeline set in the Renegade-verse. You might need some knowledge from _Renegade_ to fully get the Joey&Jason dynamic in this, but it's not the center of the fic... You really just need to know that Jason was kidnapped to be Dick's mate, and the story starts with the escape attempt.
> 
> The _Dead Dove: Do Not Eat_ tag is there mostly because I'm trying to cover my ass. I'm not 100% on what constitutes as _Dead Dove_ for different people, and the definition seems to vary a little depends on who you ask. All I can say is this is probably the darkest version of Dick I've written from this AU and halfway through writing it I started to feel sorry for Jason. This says something if you've read my other fics from this series.
> 
> The first chapter is set-up and smut starts from the next chapter. I have chapter 2 finished and am working on chapter 3. Planning to upload ch 2 on Sunday (Eastern time).
> 
> The chapter begins with NSFW art. Watch your backs.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this load of sinful desires and guilty pleasure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

The moment Jason meets Dick’s eyes, his blood turns to ice. 

Cold blue irises fix on him with an intensity that burns through skin, darkened with a familiar spark of obsessed possessiveness. 

Immediately, Jason stands up, bumping the chair so much that it almost falls over. He turns, running out of the tiny diner even before he can see whether Dick is coming after him. 

It’s highly unlikely that he won’t. Better get to running. 

The city is cool and unfamiliar, reeking of trash and cigarette smoke and the faint, unblocked scents of the residents. Either too busy or too coked out to remember changing out their patches. It makes Jason self-conscious enough that he reaches to touch the gland behind his ear and the patch of blocker he’d snitched off of some creep (God, how he hates having to resort back to stealing… but the mere idea of an omega running out here alone with nothing, scent running free…) to make sure it’s still intact. It is, and he should probably be good for another few hours. 

He hopes—oh, _God,_ does he hope—that the blocker will work enough to keep him safe. Safe from Dick. From him ever finding Jason again. 

Jason's sneakers slap over the cool and damp asphalt, his heart pumping in his chest so loudly that the muss of horns and wheels in the background is nothing but a distant blur of sounds. The neon lights of the city are making him dizzy and fear seizes him like barbed wire boring into his skin, his chest, his heart—the knots in his stomach twist and turn until he almost stops just to throw up on the sidewalk—he doesn’t of course, thankfully. Jason doesn’t have any time to lose. 

He can’t go back, not after he spent so long planning and executing his escape. He won’t go back to be chained in that hellish little cell ever again. 

So, Jason picks up speed and makes his way into a thin alleyway, one he knows Dick can’t reach if he's driving his car. Jason ducks his head and pulls the hood of his jacket over himself, trying to appear as small and insignificant as possible. Except, it’s hard when he’s been running for over a week, living only on scraps he can find. His body is weak and his stomach cramps, dark circles adorn his eyes and even his breath feels heavy. Jason hasn't slept well ever since his escape. 

The alleyway is dark and cramped with scraps and garbage bins. Thankfully though, the nauseating smell and the dimness should mask his presence pretty well. If he zig-zags his way out of the city, maybe then he still has a chance. Not that Jason’s hope is high. Dick has already found him. 

Jason pays attention to his feet. He stumbles in the dark, making sure nothing underfoot trips him. Therefore, it takes him by surprise when he bumps into someone right before he is just exiting the other end. 

Jason’s heart stops for a moment and the first thought that comes to mind is that Dick has found him. Dick deduced which way Jason would take and somehow made it to the exit before he did. But the faint alpha smell that he senses does not belong to Dick. It’s got more pine than sandalwood, more whiskey than lemon or lime—

Jason jolts back in a moment of panic. He looks up and squints his eyes to see who it is, and hasn't at all expected to meet the blond boy standing there. 

“Joey?” 

The alpha stands in front of him, unwavering. Joseph Wilson's usually friendly features are now strained with concentration, his green eyes shining through the dark in a ghostly, almost inhuman, light. 

Jason immediately averts his eyes. He can’t look the older boy in the eye right now. Not with Jericho’s powers. Not with the lump in his throat and the little voice in his head screaming the word _danger._

Joey is… he is a friend of Jason’s, the only source of warmth and friendship when Jason was kidnapped and held against his will—a just presented omega captive for Deathstroke’s apprentice to enjoy on his downtime. Joey showed him kindness when there was none; when Dick was horrible and mean and only ever took from him. In fact, Jason couldn't have left at all without Joey’s help, only making it as far as he does because of the alpha in front of him— 

But—but. But Joey is here now, where Jason knows Dick is close by. He has to have gotten here along with him. Joey was Dick’s friend before he was Jason’s. Joey is _Slade’s son._

“Joey.” Jason swallows, his stomach twisting into painful knots, and he finds it hard to breathe. His palms are clammy with sweat, his nerves making him shake with anxiety. “Let me pass,” he begs, “ _please.”_

Through Jason’s peripherals, he sees Joey making a couple of hand signs that mean _no_ and _sorry._ The knots in his stomach tighten, and the grim reality of Jason’s worst fear eats him up whole. 

Then there are footsteps coming up behind him. Jason’s hands ball up in anxiety and he shrinks from the familiar scent of an approaching alpha. 

“Please, Joey, just let me go. Please-” Jason tries again. Because he doesn’t believe it; doesn’t want to accept the reality of the betrayal. When Jason sees Joey shake his head, his heart sinks and he has to bite down the ache in his chest. Jason bolts. 

Jason tries to make a run for it through the space on Joey's left, betting on their friendship that the older boy is only here because of his promise to Dick. That he still cares enough to help Jason out—to let him slip, at least give him a head start before he and Dick begin their pursuit. Joey doesn’t move to stop him, but Jason doesn’t know whether he’s only acting that way because there’s no need to. A pair of arms are already grabbing him from behind, a long limb dragging Jason behind to trap him against a wide chest while the other reaches up to cover his mouth and muffle his screams. 

Jason kicks out and twists his body inside the powerful grip. Panic pounds in his skull as he almost faints from the fear and the dread. Long hair drapes over his shoulders and tickles him through his garments. His hood falls down during his struggles while a lip comes up to his ear with an icy whisper of “Hush, Little Wing. Don’t make a sound if you know what’s good for you.” 

Jason’s body suddenly stills and the hairs on the back of his neck stand in a fight-or-flight response. He is stiff like a rock, yet somehow, he's still shaking. The fear in his omega scent spreads like perfume through a diffuser. 

Dick laughs from behind him, but there’s no humor in his tone. It’s a dark laugh that promises danger and punishment. Jason shudders, almost falling apart in his predecessor’s grip. 

“Caught you, Robin.” 

Dick looks up. Jason can’t see him, but he can sense Dick’s eyes meeting with Joey’s. There’s a melancholic yet rather calm look on Joey’s face, and Dick doesn’t even acknowledge Jason's presence when he says, “What do you think we should do with a little whore who tried to escape?” 

Jason shrinks in on himself, looking up at Joey pleadingly. Even when he knows it’s no use. Dick is here now. Dick has caught him—Dick has won. 

Dick catches Jason's squirming hands with his, firmly restraining his wrists. Dick buries his nose into the little hollow between Jason's neck and his head, snuggling into his scent gland and taking in a lungful of the omega's terrified scent through his patch. 

“You really had us chasing you around for days, Little Wing,” Dick whispers in Jason's ear, canines scraping across his skin. “Excellent games are usually followed by great rewards. Now that we caught you, I promise the consequences will not be quick and easy.” 

Jason goes silent. He listens to the bastard speak, to the amused tone in the villain's words. His face flushes from indignation and distress, teeth clenched in hatred and anticipation. 

Then Jason acts. He bites down on the hand over his mouth, teeth clenching tight over that index finger. Dick doesn't let him go, but he is caught off guard long enough for Jason to squirm one hand free and turns around partially to kick him in the balls. 

He almost succeeds. 

A knee digs into his stomach before his foot can make any contact. Then an elbow crashes down onto his back, the double strike knocking the air out of Jason. He falls on the ground, hands clutching his middle as he squirms on the dirty pavement, moaning in pain. 

Dick tsks above him. Joey approaches as well, walking across the wet ground to stand over him, blocking Jason's only exit. 

Well, it was worth a try, anyway. 

“Now, look what you made me do,” Dick says with a false sense of pity and hurt. “Hitting an omega is never something I enjoy doing. But you just had to fight back. It was necessary.” 

“Fuck you,” Jason spits through clenched teeth. “You murderer rapist piece of shit.” 

“Now, don't be like that, darling.” 

The neon lights of the city illuminate the dark smile on Dick’s face. Jason shudders. 

“No need to sputter profanity just because you’ve lost the chase. Now we must wash that pretty mouth of yours clean, don’t we?” 

Jason shudders. He tries to get up again. 

Dick beats him to it, crouching down to grab at the back of Jason's neck with an agility that would make the Flash proud. The blunt tips of the fingers slightly dig into Jason's neck and he yelps. The strength in his limbs quickly drains away and a hazy cloud takes over his brain. 

Dick practically _lifts_ Jason up by the scruff. As he stands, Jason's body is a little wobbly, and he is disoriented, a little confused at where he is and how he got here. Then there is the cool leather against his collarbone, the stripe sliding around the circumference of his neck to be fastened securely at the back. Jason blinks his eyes clear and almost gags at the painful realization that it was _Joey_ who has placed the claiming collar around his neck. 

“Don't fret, omega. I promise we'll take care of you from here. Now, behave and stay quiet.” 

There is a part of Jason that wants to scream in frustration. A part that wants to push Dick aside and run, screaming _kidnap!_ through the top of his lungs and hope someone walking near will help him. But it’s like Dick has turned off a switch. It’s like his own body imprisons him when Dick takes Jason's waist and guides his wobbly form towards the car parked just outside the alleyway, parallel to the sidewalk on a quiet street. 

Joey catches up to them and offers his own arm around Jason's torso to help steady him further. If anyone sees them right now, they might mistake the group as a couple of alphas taking care of their treasured pack omega, instead of recognizing the deed as the despicable abduction attempt it is. Joey picks out the key and presses, the car unlocks with a couple of flashes and a clicking sound. 

“N-no,” Jason pleads just as Joey opens the door to haul him onto the back seat. Jason digs his heels in and shakes his head, his muscles straining as much as they can against Dick and Joey's combined effort. It doesn't matter. Dick forcibly plucks Jason away from the spot before pushing him in head-first; Jason’s jacket wrestled off. Dick then climbs in after him, throwing the jacket on the seats before restraining both of Jason's wrists behind him. The door closes. 

Jason lies on his stomach on the backseat whining, too woozy from the scruffing to get up. He feels Dick’s presence behind him as he zip-ties Jason’s wrists together, the mercenary’s alpha scent taking on a musky quality that rarely means anything good. The last pull is harsh with an underlying intent for punishment, the sharp plastic painfully cutting into Jason's wrists, scratchy against his skin. 

Then the front door opens, and Joey finally settles into the driver's seat. He inserts the key and starts the car, the engine a roaring presence that cuts through the unnerving silence. Jason goes still dead silent for a second, speaking up again only to plead. 

“Joey, please,” he says, even when knowing it’s no use. Joey is Dick's friend foremost, why would he betray Dick’s trust for an omega captive he has only known for a few months? 

Jason feels fingers in his hair as Dick strokes him lovingly, almost like how Bruce used to help him groom when his hair became too messy on its own. It’s a disgusting mockery of the warmness of pack love, and Jason has to hold down the sudden nauseousness in the back of his throat. 

“Come on, Little Wing,” Dick says after a while, when Joey has failed to reply as he busies himself in pulling the car back onto the road. “You know this is going to happen. You knew the consequences of escape. You can never run from your alpha.” 

Jason drops his head in exhaustion, but he wishes he can turn his head enough to spit in Dick's face. 

“Fuck you, bastard. You’re not my alpha.” 

Dick only laughs. Oh God. He actually _laughs,_ like what he is doing is not something totally despicable. Like he is not currently snatching a young omega off the street to take back to his den for his own use and pleasure. Jason is Dick’s successor—an unworthy one, maybe—but he is not some kind of sex toy. He isn’t here for Dick to use like a whore. He refuses to believe that. 

Fuck. Jason needs to get out of here. He has to get out of the car… perhaps it's going to be terribly difficult with Dick here with him, but… Jason has to try. He won't forgive himself if he doesn't. 

Jason waits. He finally quiets down as they drive through the city and towards the less populated suburban areas. More and more trees and smaller buildings loom over them from both sides, nothing more than shadows against the night sky. 

Jason tries his best to ignore the soreness of his wrists as he slowly sits upright in an unassuming manner, his back towards the door and his eyes fixed on Dick with alertness and hostility. 

Dick only briefly peeks at him with amusement before turning back to resume his one-sided conversation with Joey. 

“I told your old man that having all these alphas in the pack will be troublesome,” Dick says. “Just look at how much Rose likes to fight with me. But I guess it's not Slade's fault that all his children ended up with the same designation.” 

Joey looks into the rearview mirror briefly, eyes crinkling just a little as he smiles. 

“Tara might be our only saving grace, now that I think about it,” Dick continues. “Sadly, she's not much help either. As the pack omega, she sure starts more fights than she solves.” 

Joey doesn’t answer, of course, he simply shrugs. Jason takes note of Dick’s distraction as he squirms his hands, blindly running his fingers along the surface of the rear door. He tries the best he can to keep still and quiet as he strives to find the handle, praying that the vehicle doesn't have child safety locks installed. 

None of Slade's kids are still children. Jason hopes this will work. 

“You know, Joey,” Dick says, “I gotta say it’d be a lot more fun if Rose is here. She usually has a lot of things to say.” 

Joey shrugs again. The same time Jason finds the handle, and he tightens his grip on it like grabbing onto a lifeline. He doesn’t pull right away. Instead, he keeps his eyes on the road and waits for the right moment. 

The moment comes not long after when the car drives through another winding road hugged by a small patch of trees. It’s the perfect time—they are driving slowly, and the trees will be an excellent cover when he runs. 

Jason puts his plan into action. Taking one deep breath, he pulls on the handle and throws open the door. 

Dick curses behind him, but Jason barely hears him as he uses his skills as Robin to hang onto the door when it swings. He waits until he is close enough to the bushes before he lets go, dropping into the shrubbery at the side of the road and rolls when he lands. 

The branches hurt, making tiny cuts on Jason’s skin as he crashes into them. He doesn’t have time to wince. Jason stands up, still waddling around with the scruffing hormones in his body and hands still painfully zip-tied behind his back. He starts up and runs. 

Somewhere above him, the car stops with an abrupt screech. Feet sliding from the slight hill to follow Jason through the bushes into the trees, then fast-paced footsteps. Jason’s heart pounds in his chest, heaving as he puts all he has into running and getting away. 

The chase doesn’t last long. Jason is at a tremendous disadvantage with his hands tied behind his back and his body weak from the scruffing. It’s hard to see through the darkness, and the ground underfoot is uneven. It doesn’t take long before Jason trips on a large branch and falls. He crashes right into the damp, cold grass and dirt, the wetness of the earth seeping through his clothes, making him shudder. 

Jason can hear Dick approaching from behind, but he refuses to give up. Jason lifts his head. He gets up to his knees and tries to push himself off of the ground, right before something crashes onto his head and pushes it back into the dirt again. 

Jason yelps, first from surprise, then from pain. 

The object pressing on the back of Jason’s head—probably Dick’s booted foot, grinds down harder until Jason’s face is digging into the dirt, the tiny pieces of rocks and branches making painful little cuts on his cheek. 

“Ungrateful imp,” Dick spits from above him, voice cold. “Should’ve taken the branch when I offered, kid. You’re gonna regret this.” 

“Help!” Jason screams as best as he can. The word sounds wet, gurgling out of his throat with difficulty. It’s extremely painful with his chest and face compressed. “Is someone here?! Help! Please?” 

There are a few houses on the other side of the trees, but no responses come. Before Jason can try again, Dick releases his foot and crouches beside him, a knee digging into his upper back to keep him still. As Jason opens his mouth to scream again, he feels wetness and the scratchy texture of sand and rocks entering as a handful of fresh dirt is shoved into his mouth, stuffing up the orifice and muffling his cry. 

Jason gags, panicking as he tries to spit out the invading earth. But a hand covers his mouth and pushes the dirt further into him. The taste is disgusting on Jason’s tongue and the tiny rocks cut into the delicate membranes of his mouth. Yet Dick holds firm as he leans into Jason’s ear to whisper a threat. 

“Didn’t I tell you to hush, Robin?” 

Tears fall on Jason’s face, right about when Dick stands and pulls him up with him. A hand wrapping around Jason’s torso possessively, Dick manhandles him back to the car. 

“Should have just stayed in the car, baby doll,” Dick says as he pushes Jason into the vehicle. As soon as he lands, Jason wastes no time to spit out the mouthful of dirt, not giving a fuck about dirtying the carpet. 

“Joey, get ready to grab the tools,” Dick orders. “Drive us to some place where no one can interrupt us.” 

He pauses, then continues. The sneer clear in his voice. 

“I’m going to show this bitch what happens to disobedient omegas.” 


	2. Packaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Open up, baby,” Dick says from behind him, already pushing the fourth bead in. Somehow, it feels even bigger than the first three, and Jason can feel the strain on his hole when it stretches him open. 
> 
> “Don’t make this difficult,” Dick’s action doesn’t stop. “I have another one, too. The cock on it can reach all the way into your throat, I doubt it’d be more pleasant than this. Be a darling and let Joey strap this on you.”

It takes no time at all for the car to pull back onto the road. 

Jason shudders in the back seat, gasping and choking. Dick’s hand lands on his back and roughly pats a few times to help him get the last bit of the dirt out. Dick then holds Jason in place, his palm pressing firmly on Jason’s upper back, finger splayed, keeping him face-down on the seat. 

The car drives for maybe ten minutes as Joey looks for a place. But it feels more like an eternity. 

Finally, Joey seems to settle somewhere on the roadside. They pull off with a sharp turn; the echoes telling Jason that they are driving into a large building. Either an underground parking lot or a warehouse. 

The vehicle crawls slowly as Joey looks for the best place to park. Dick makes no comment, and he doesn’t let go when the vehicle slows to a stop. 

The front door opens. Joey gets out of the driver's seat and circles to the back. A clunk, the trunk lid flips open. The alpha looks into the storage for something. 

Jason’s fear-muddled scent fills the car even with the patch still on him, its effect wearing off. He struggles weakly to get onto his knees. Dick’s hand leaves for a moment only to grab him by the hair instead, dragging Jason back by his roots, pulling off strands along the way, and prompting him to yelp from surprise. 

“Stay down,” Dick warns, “don’t you fucking move. The less you resist, the easier it’s going to be on all of us.” 

“Fuck you.” It’s meant to be an insult, words made of knives intending to cut. But it came out more like a plea, with Jason’s building tears damping and gurgling the words. 

Dick clicks his tongue in pity. 

“It didn’t have to be this way, Robin. You’ve brought it onto yourself.” 

Jason clenches his teeth and refuses to beg or cry out in pain. He barely gasps when Dick drops him harshly before kneeling on the back of his knees to keep him still. 

The door opens ahead. Jason looks through his damp lashes and sees Joey standing there with what looks like a huge traveling suitcase. 

“Help me hold him, Joey,” Dick instructs, “I need to get him ready first.” 

Two large hands descend. Joey has released the case to hold Jason’s shoulders, using firm pressure. 

“No, wait-” 

The situation finally settles in. Jason doesn’t know what Dick has in store for him, but he’s not eager to find out. 

“Please,” he says, looking up to address Joey instead of trying to argue with Dick. “Joey, don't do this. Please, I’m sorry.” 

“Shut up,” Dick whispers, “keep quiet or I must gag you again.” 

The threat makes Jason choke back his words. The lingering taste of the rough and rotting earth on his tongue is enough to make Jason reconsider. He shuts his mouth, yet he can't help but whimper when he feels Dick's hands at his waist, unbuttoning his jeans before pulling them off of him. 

No, no, no no _no..._

Dick can't be thinking to… can he? 

The jeans slide down to pool around Jason's knees, leaving Jason’s buttocks vulnerable to the coolness of the air. Dick holds Jason’s hips on each side and hauls them up to a presenting position. Jason can’t help but shudder at how vulnerable it feels. 

Dick sits back to enjoy the view. It isn't long before he brings up his fingers to trace along the white lace of Jason’s panties, rubbing the frills under the pads of his fingers. He laughs. 

“Bet no one expects an omega as insignificant as you to wear something so provocative underneath all that layers.” Pinching the edge of the lace, Dick lifts the hem away from Jason’s naked ass cheek before letting it snap back. 

Jason jumps. Dick makes an amused sound. 

“Still wearing the ones I bought you, I see. What a good omega you are, Robin.” 

Jason wants to swear, but the alpha's threat is still loud and clear in his head. 

It's not what he wants. He never wanted to be dressed up in pretty and uncomfortable _doll clothes_ to please his kidnapper alpha predecessor. He had no choice. 

Dick takes a few more moments to trace his fingers along the laces. He runs them up-and-down between the slit of Jason’s cunt over the panties, fingertips pushing between the mounds to tease the inner lips through the thin and silky fabric. Jason gasps, hips thrashing about a little to get away. It’s useless. Joey has him in a death grip and he has nowhere to run. 

Jason feels the fingers running between his folds in a calculated manner, knuckles sliding down onto the base of his small cocklet, circling around before they tease upwards again. 

Despite the humiliation, despite the distress of the situation, Jason can feel his cunt getting wetter. Slick soaks through his panties and forms a blossoming wet spot.

“You smell that, Joey?” Dick asks in amusement. “God, the slick is so strong. He must be _waiting_ for it.” 

Jason bites down and buries his face, spasming and whining from the insult. 

“No. No-” 

“Yet you look more than ready, Robin,” Dick’s fingers retreat for a second before both hands hook onto the hem of the lace, pulling the panties down as well. 

If the smell of slick wasn’t noticeable before, it certainly is now. The scent of the reluctantly aroused omega is way too strong and distinct inside the car. Jason gasps, hands balling up inside his bond. He wriggles them inside the makeshift cuff in a useless effort to cover himself, the sharp edges of the zip tie cutting into his skin. 

Dick’s index and middle fingers run inside the slit, picking up the viscous liquid and smearing it all over Jason’s small, gradually hardening cock. Then Dick stops only to free his hands to pull the outer lips apart, revealing the petal-like inner lips, opening up to the twitching vagina. 

“God,” Dick whispers, “you should look at your cunt. Look how flushed and swollen it is.” 

Jason gasps when one of Dick’s fingertips presses at the entrance. Tears blur out his vision. It’s too much. The stimulation… It’s too much. 

“Dick, no,” Jason begs, “please. Don’t… please. I-I can’t-” 

The last part of that sentence is choked and broken, barely more than a whimper. Dick strokes Jason’s thighs to soothe him, bending down to press a kiss on his naked ass. 

His lips don’t leave. They linger, tracing inward instead, placing small pecks until Jason feels the softness of them at the seam of his pussy, right beside the slit. Then Dick’s tongue darts out and runs between the slit itself, gliding over the inner lips to brush against the entrance. 

Jason gasps, the air in his lungs feels too sparse and he can’t seem to take a breath. Dick’s tongue keeps going, swirling and teasing around in rhythmic motions until it reaches the piece of flesh between Jason’s pussy and his cocklet. Dick keeps going, tongue swirling over the small penis until it reaches the tip, giving the swollen head one cautious lick. 

“Ng… No...” Jason whines, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth as his body writhes, too preoccupied to swallow. “Dick, stop-please-I’m sorry, I won’t run again… I’m sorry.” 

Jason is sobbing so much that he almost doesn’t pay attention when a calloused thumb reaches up to wipe at his tears. Jason sniffs and looks up, just in time to see Joey retrieving the wet thumb to restrain him again. 

Dick pulls back and Jason can hear his tongue lapping at the excess juice smeared on his lips. 

“As useless as the Robin you were,” Dick says, voice soft despite the cruel words, “I just can’t get enough of you. God, I should take a picture of this. Look at how pink and vulnerable your cunt is, just like how I left it. I still can't believe how… _untouched_ it looks, even after I've made you mine so many times.” 

Jason can’t reply. 

“Pass me the straps,” Dick instructs. 

One of Joey’s hands leaves to unzip the suitcase standing on the ground. There’s a bit of rustling as he looks through the content. Jason doesn’t have to wonder for long what those “straps” are. Joey passes a bundle of soft black leather belts over to Dick, who eagerly receives them. 

Jason has been restrained enough times to know what they are for. 

“-No,” Jason croaks out, “Dick-please, don’t do this to me. At least not here.” 

“Don’t act so surprised, Robin,” Dick mocks, cutting through the zip tie binding Jason’s wrists with a pocket knife only to replace the restraint with a piece of leather. He wraps it around his arms. “You brought this on yourself, remember?” 

“-No,” Jason chokes. 

Behind him, Dick uses the knife to cut through his mud-soaked shirt, starting from the base of his neck where the claiming collar is, slicing downward and making a long separation along the middle of the fabric. The sound of the cotton and polyester ripping is grating in the silence. 

“Don’t worry, babe. This is an abandoned warehouse. No one will bear witness when I pack you for to-go,” Dick doesn't stop, doesn't even pause as he makes a quick work of the shirt, cutting round the sleeves in such a manner that allows him to dissect the garment and pull it off of Jason's body in pieces without having to untie him. Jason makes it easy for him, too. The omega knows better than to struggle when the sharp blade of the knife is so close to his skin. 

Pieces of the shirt come off with a final rip and the warm, sweet scent of the terrified omega takes over the senses. Dick reaches forward to pull on the strap of Jason's lace bralette a little, enjoying the sound it makes when it snaps back. 

Jason yelps when he feels Dick’s hand underneath the thin piece of clothing. His predecessor leans in to place a gentle kiss on Jasons’ shoulder blade when he senses the acridness spike up in the omega's scent. 

“Shh, Robin, it's going to be alright. You won’t be needing clothes for a short while. I promise it won't hurt as long as you cooperate like the good little omega you are. Just going to keep you under control until your heat is triggered.” 

Despite the gentleness, despite the calming nature of the alpha scent Dick gives off when he peels off the patch behind his own ears, Jason can’t seem to stop his body from tensing up when he feels the alpha’s hand cups around his small and developing titty and gives it a squeeze. It hurts the delicate flesh—already tender from the arousal and the distress. Jason cries out when he feels fingernails pinching his nipples and twist slightly, equal parts playful and malicious. 

“Can’t believe Bruce didn’t bring you home with the intention to fuck you, with how much of a slut you are,” Dick says, nibbling on the shell of Jason’s ear, teeth scraping his skin. It makes the hairs on Jason’s neck stand. “When I first got you tied up and undressed in my den, I thought for sure he would’ve taken you already. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were still untouched. Blushing virgin, all soft and ready for me.” 

Jason shakes his head no. No. Don’t mention his… his _dad_ when they are doing this to him. He doesn’t want to hear it. If Dick wants to violate him, let him do it without talking. Jason hates when Dick talks this much. 

Too bad that Dick can’t shut up when he’s in a mood. The alpha enjoys telling malicious lies and reaping Jason’s responses. He has always loved to gloat while exploring his body—and Dick sure _loves_ to explore Jason’s body. 

“Your cunt is _dripping_ for me. So perfect,” Dick says while his other hand runs between the wet lips of Jason’s cunt, rubbing up and down. “Tell me, do you want me to fuck you right now?” 

Jason shakes his head, then grunts when he feels Dick’s index and middle fingers enter him. 

They slide in like oiled sausages, easily and with no pain. His body takes the intruding objects effortlessly, and it doesn’t protest when the fingers fuck in and out of his passage with lewd squelches. 

“So good, so perfect,” Dick breathes in Jason’s ear. “Bet it won’t be hard to insert something much larger in you either, huh? Bet I can make you cum just like this. Bet I can trigger a heat from just stuffing you with my _fingers.”_

“Stop,” Jason sobs. “You fucking knothead. I’ll never go into heat for you.” 

Dick inserts a third finger and pumps them into his hole. He curls his digits towards the front wall of Jason’s vagina, rubbing at a sensitive spot located there. Jason takes in a sharp breath and his body curls up, only stopped by Joey’s hands on his shoulders. 

“You were saying? You are acting like a bitch.” 

“-No,” Jason argues, grinding his tear-soaked face into the rough surface of the car seat. “No, I’m not-I’m-” 

Dick leans back, and he lands a slap over Jason’s ass before popping his fingers out. Then, Jason feels another strap of leather wrapping around his forearms as Dick binds them together. 

“No-” Jason wriggles under the bond, his ass jutting out as he tries to escape from the grip Joey has on him. “No, don’t, Dick-” 

His pleas are not answered. Dick binds Jason’s arms in a folded position behind his back, wrists tied together, and pulled into the small of his back. 

Then he works on his upper arms, wrapping the soft leather around his chest and securing it behind him. Dick pulls on it before he straps them, making sure they are tight enough to give Jason hardly any wriggle room but just loose enough to not cut off his airflow completely. 

There is a band of strap just below Jason’s collarbone and over his breasts, another one right below his tits to push them up. It makes them jut out in an obscene way, framed by the white laces of the bralette. 

When Dick removes his hands, Jason tries briefly to crawl away despite the weight of Joey’s hands on him. His upper torso is wrapped so tightly that he can make no other motion than curl up and wriggle like a caterpillar. Dick finds it hilarious. 

“Now, now, Little Wing,” the bastard laughs, leaning in just to peel the scent patch off completely from behind Jason’s ears. His thumb briefly presses on the swollen gland there, massaging it around a little and taking a long inhale of the scent. “No need to be so eager. You’ll get filled up soon enough. Then you will stay that way until I decide to use you again.” 

Jason’s body goes completely still. “Fuck you,” he spits. 

“Not yet, Robin.” Dick shuffles back to pull the sneakers off of Jason’s feet and fully peels the jeans off of his legs. “I’ll fuck you when I see fit. You’re going to stay still like a good little cock sleeve. We are going to pack you up and you are going to behave like perfect little luggage. You will keep _really_ quiet in the trunk until I decide to unwrap and use you, understood?” 

Jason shudders when Dick straps his lower legs together. The soft leather braces his calves and pulls tight before the legs are tied together with clasps. Dick starts working from just below Jason’s knees and secures a couple of straps there. Then he does the same for Jason’s ankles, strapping them so tightly that when he finishes all Jason can do is wriggle his toes beneath his socks. 

With the length of time Jason was held prisoner by his captors, he is no stranger to restraints and discipline… but Jason has never been put under such compact binding before. The more straps Dick puts on him, the more he panics and takes rapid, ragged breaths against the car seat. No, whatever Dick is planning to do, he won’t like it. Jason already doesn’t like this. 

“Stop whining like a filthy slut.” 

Jason doesn’t even realize he has been whimpering before Dick says this. The alpha is just finishing locking up one last strap of leather above his ankles, binding Jason’s lower legs tightly in place. 

“Joey,” Dick speaks over Jason, circling an arm around one of Jason’s thighs to wrench him back when the omega tries to increase their distance by crawling on his knees. “Pass me the plug.” 

Jason gasps when he feels the pressure of the hands on his shoulders disappear. He hasn’t realized how much Joey’s hands have been cutting off his air supply. Jason finally lifts his head to allow more air into his lungs as Joey reaches into the suitcase again to look for something. 

He tries to kick out his feet, but with how tied-up he is, Dick simply catches them. 

Jason swears, trying and failing to get away, Dick’s other hand a bruising presence on his thigh, clamping there so hard that it hurts. 

“Stay where you are. I don’t want you to fall out of the car and hit your head on the ground.” 

Jason twists his upper torso as much as he can and growls, snapping his teeth at his kidnapper. He doesn’t care. Jason would rather fall and get a concussion than stay here. 

Joey stands, holding a tube in one hand and in the other, a pink, inflatable dildo. 

A _knotted_ one. 

“No need to lube it up,” Dick says with a whistle, “the little slut is _soaking_ already. He is going to take it nicely.” 

Jason clenches his teeth. He struggles harder, partly motivated by the anger of the situation and partly by the horror. Dick drops his hand and slaps across Jason’s ass hard, leaving a handprint. Jason grunts. 

“Fuck you both!” Jason yells, “You can’t do this to me, you-” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

“No.” Jason watches the dildo change hands. There is a black tube attached to it with an almond-shaped pump. Dick pumps it a few times, gently squeezing the toy with his fingers to test its rigidity. The thing is already so big, but Jason knows it’ll get bigger when it’s inside of him. 

“Like what you’re seeing?” Dick prompts when he catches Jason’s unblinking wide eyes. “You should be familiar with it. It’s modeled after the real thing, after all.” 

Jason’s breath stops in his throat when he feels Dick pushing his hips up to the presenting position again, the tip of the toy pressing against his wet entrance, probing a few times. 

“Need something to remember me by when you are all packed nice and neat inside the suitcase, after all,” Dick says, more to himself than to anyone else. “Stuffed up by a replica of your alpha’s cock. You’re going to be really calm and quiet when I’m done with you here.” 

“No… don’t. Dick, please-” 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” 

The words come out the same moment Dick pushes the dildo into Jason, gurgling as it props his slick passage open, sliding all the way in. 

Jason’s body tightens when Dick fucks the toy in and out of him. The wet squelches ring with the thick scent of slick. Jason’s hips spasm. He hides his face and whines into the seat. 

Dick picks up a brute pace, grabbing the base of the dildo and pushes it so harshly that the motion alone bumps Jason ahead with each movement. He tries for purchase by burrowing his shoulders and face into the seat and digging his knees in, scared that one of Dick’s thrusts might force him out of the door and onto the ground. 

Jason gasps when he feels the head of the dildo push up against his womb. The slick surface slides back-and-forth inside the narrow passage, grinding against the G-spot and making his toes curl. 

“Shut him up, Joey,” Dick says, breathing normally even as he fucks the toy into the omega’s cunt. “Stuff your cock in that pretty mouth of his if you want, you have my permission this one time. I’m sick of hearing his whining.” 

Jason tenses, and he looks up to gauge Joey’s reaction. And… Oh good, he's shaking his head at Dick… Joey doesn’t move and the look in his eyes is resolute. Joey won't do that to him. 

“You’re too kind,” Dick sighs, pulling the dildo out using one long motion, bringing out strings of thick slick. “Fine. If that’s what you want.” 

Jason barely has time to breathe when he feels the toy pushing into his cunt one last time, inserting itself as deep as it can go, and pushes right up to his cervix. It stays there, the entire length sitting comfortably inside his body and the knot at the base filling up the opening of the vagina. 

Then Jason feels Dick picking up the pump and starts injecting air into the toy. 

No. The word fills his head. No, no, no... 

“Dick, fuck, stop,” Jason whines despite knowing the consequences. The toy fills up in his passage, pressing harder and harder on his overly sensitive walls. “Please don’t. Please-” 

Dick doesn’t even tell him to shut up this time. The knot grows along with the body of the fake cock, pushing against the opening of his cunt, filling it, and propping it open. It does so until Jason can feel the stretch on his walls and the knot locking in place; the tip of the toy stretches with the increase of volume until the head pierces the cervix and into Jason's womb itself. It stays like that, locked by the knot and having no way to dislodge. 

Despite the cock reaching all the way to his womb, a fuzz fills Jason’s mind and his words drift away. His chanting of _No, no, please, no-_ gradually ceases, until it is no more than intelligible wet gurgles and groans in his chest. Jason’s body turns lax on the car seat. 

Dick leans in and whispers in Jason’s ear, “There, doesn’t that feel better? Now, you’re just going to stay like this in the trunk until the knot triggers your heat. I can’t wait to breed you, Little Wing.”

Jason barely sobs. It takes him back to olden times when omegas were frequently trafficked for sex and for their wombs. An alpha’s knot could calm a thrashing omega. So the unfortunate victims were frequently stuffed with knotted dildos made specifically for this purpose—when they were moved around, transported, _bought._

This is not much different. Except, rather than an omega trafficker, it’s Dick; and rather than transported to the slave market, Jason is being taken back to his prison as a commodity to be enjoyed by his alpha captor. 

Jason hasn't had a heat at all during his captivity. He knows it’ll only be days away from his next one if average cycle lengths are anything to go by. Jason's first and last heat came not long before Deathstroke's children snatched him away from his mission—a just presented omega fresh out of his nest, taken away to be enjoyed and bred. Dick had taken everything, not just his freedom and his virginity, but whatever hopes he once had. Snatching all the light from his life. 

Yet, Jason’s cunt clenches around the knot and his treacherous cock fills up some despite the humiliation. His body produces more slick to accommodate the toy, he feels warm despite being stripped nearly naked in this autumn weather, and something close to _arousal_ burns inside of him. 

Jason is vaguely aware when Dick asks Joey to pass him something else. The toy this time makes a kind of clinking noise when its parts bump into each other. Joey slicks whatever it is in lube and hands it to Dick, the alphas’ hands hovering over Jason’s body. 

Jason can’t see it clearly when Dick hangs the toy in the air by its string, using his fingers to smooth the lube on it. Then he holds his free hand palm-up towards Joey. Jason sees the blur of the tube hanging above him, hears the burping sound as the liquid leaves the container, and recognizes Dick distributing the gel evenly among his fingers. 

Then Jason breathes when the cool liquid appears between his cheeks. Something pokes at the entrance just above his cunt, and Jason desperately squeezes his cheeks tighter to block it out. 

_No,_ Jason thinks. Dick rarely touches him there. Not even Dick. He can’t really be thinking- 

A slicked index finger pierces through, bypassing the tight rim roughly and drilling into the passage. Jason hisses, and he doesn’t have time to brace himself when a second finger follows. The two digits make scissoring motions to open him up. 

“Nh-” Jason slurs, tears flowing out and staining the seat. His body twitches despite the subduing knotting hormone in his system. He can feel Dick’s fingers in him, moving roughly like how one would treat an object. Like how one would prepare a chicken before cooking it; or checking if a merchandise is good before it goes on sale. 

“Fuck.” Dick ignores Jason’s distress as he fucks his digits into his hole. “I didn’t know he’d be this tight. I know I haven’t used him down here that often, but...” 

His voice trails off as he gets a third finger in. Jason hisses in pain and his hips briefly jump, making a small motion that looks almost like he is trying to get away. It’s no use, however. With the condition Jason is in, he is not going anywhere. 

There is a pop when Dick’s fingers pull out of the hole. Then something else presses against the entrance. Something harder and bigger. Something… round. 

“No-”

Dick shoves the first bead in. Jason groans. It stretches his hole open like Dick’s fingers never had, and the feeling is raw. The sound ceases by the time it is fully seated within him, the sphere hugged by his ring of muscle, and Jason lets out a long sob-filled whimper. 

“That’s just the first one, honey. You have five more to go before I’m done here.” 

Dick moves his hand and pushes the second bead in, the large object stretching out Jason’s tight hole and slides in. Then a third, scraping against his rim and then the delicate inner walls. Jason’s body curls up and he sobs again, body burning up with both shame and arousal. 

“You are doing great, sweetheart,” Dick pauses. “But that whining is got to stop.” 

“Dick, please,” Jason begs, but the call is unanswered. He hears Dick look up briefly and nods towards the other alpha present. 

“Gag him.” 

Jason’s eyes go wide and his hiccups are trapped in his chest. He doesn’t have to look up to see Joey holding the gag in front of him, the shiny black restraint right in front of his mouth. 

It’s a penis gag, one with a knob shaped like the head of a cock, protruding inwards to about two or so inches. Jason immediately clamps his mouth shut; the idea of that thing in his mouth terrifies him. 

“Open up, baby,” Dick says from behind him, already pushing the fourth bead in. Somehow, it feels even bigger than the first three, and Jason can feel the strain on his hole when it stretches him open. 

“Don’t make this difficult,” Dick’s action doesn’t stop. “I have another one, too. The cock on it can reach all the way into your throat, I doubt it’d be more pleasant than this. Be a darling and let Joey strap this on you.” 

Jason freezes with fear. His head swims and he almost hyperventilates. The idea of a gag locking in place, going all the way down his throat, with him completely helpless while wearing it… 

Reluctantly, Jason opens up. The tip slides between his teeth effortlessly as Joey gently pushes the gag inside. Despite it being not all that huge, Jason still has an urge to gag. He stops himself just in time for Joey to fix the strap behind his head and fasten it with a small lock. 

“Good, Robin,” Dick says, low voice taking on his enticing alpha timbre. “You are such a great omega. Such a good doll.” 

Jason sniffs. The gag stopping any word he might have. 

Finally, Dick pushes the last bead in. It slides in with the others, bumping each other in Jason’s passage, pushing deep inside him. 

“There. You are all stuffed up. Let’s get you wrapped up now.” 

Leather straps now wrap around Jason’s thighs, and he can do nothing when Dick binds his thighs together tightly with three separate straps. Jason is completely helpless, bound, and wriggling like a bug. 

“Lay the suitcase open in the trunk, Joey,” Dick instructs. 

The alpha presence in front of Jason disappears. Jason hears footsteps as Joey takes the suitcase to the back. 

Jason’s head swims when Dick picks him off from the car seat. He holds Jason bridle-style, his arms underneath Jason’s knees and wrapped around his body. Dick must look like he is carrying a roll of carpet as he takes Jason to the back. The grip is tight and filled with possessive intentions. It almost hurts. 

The cool fall air hits Jason’s overheated skin, creating goosebumps all over his body. But Jason doesn’t have to worry too much, because he finds himself dropped into a small, confined space. His body almost folds in half to accommodate the limited room. Surrounding him, there are a bunch of warm, familiar-smelling clothes. 

Jason can smell Dick around him. All around him. He is inside the suitcase, his legs folded and the top of his head feels the pressure of one of the case’s sides. It’s almost like a small nest. A nest not made of a mix of a pack’s clothing, but Dick’s alone. Dick’s jeans, his sweaters, his underwear, his dress shirt, and even parts of his Renegade uniform—Dick is the only one present. The only one hugging Jason’s naked body from all sides, suffocating him in his alpha’s scent. 

Despite his compromised position, Jason feels surprisingly calm. The knot in his cunt sends out the signal for his body to produce more pacifying hormones; the confined space feels tight and warm. _Safe._

“Make yourself comfortable,” Dick says from above him, and Jason looks up at him through his tear-filled eyes. “Because it’s all you’ll get for the next four hours or so.” 

Jason’s first reaction is to open his mouth to refute, but the gag stops him. 

Dick steps away briefly to give Joey the floor, who holds an oxygen tank in his hands. 

“Mph-” Jason tries to protest when the alpha reaches down with the nasal tube. He tries to turn away, but the prongs insert into his nostrils regardless. 

“Relax, Robin.” Dick helps Joey maneuver the tank into the suitcase, making space so it can situate nicely inside the case. “You’ll be grateful to have this. The air could get tight in here. Don’t want my toy to suffocate.” 

Jason tries to shift inside the suitcase, but he’s bound so tight that he can hardly wriggle. Then, a blindfold blocks out his sight and all Jason can see is black. 

“There.” 

Jason feels fingers on his body, tracing along the first squirming—then shaking—shoulders. The fingers move down, sliding over the straps holding him, sliding onto Jason’s hips, then stop to pull a little at the anal beads, testing them. 

“This will hold,” Dick muses, before he proceeds with pushing the knotted dildo farther into Jason’s cunt. 

Jason grunts in surprise, tears falling off of his face underneath the blindfold. Then he shudders at the feeling of arousal, the tip of the fake cock grinding against the entrance of his womb. 

Dick finally straightens up. Or, that’s only what Jason can assume from the sound and the receding of his scent. 

The last words Jason hears before Dick zips the suitcase shut is, “See you in four hours, Little Wing.” 

The trunk lid shuts. But it sounds too far away. 


	3. In The Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think I can wait till we get home, Robin,” the cruel bastard whispers in Jason’s ear. “I think I’m going to breed you right here. I think I want to fill your belly with my seed and see you swell up with my future pups.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I've come back with more dead dove smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s warm in here. Almost safe. 

The knotting hormones in Jason’s body do more than calm him. They practically send him into a state of euphoria. 

Jason can feel his cunt filled up, constantly stretched around the giant dildo forced into him. Once in a while, his walls would contract around the intrusion in rhythmic beats. And he would moan, his tongue swirling against the knob in his mouth as he tries to make a sound come out. His inside is sore from the toy’s large size and the intrusion at the entrance of his womb, yet the pleasure is undeniable. The anal beads bump against each other inside his hole, the slippery surface sliding against his tender walls. 

Jason barely smells his own slick anymore. Dick’s scent is overwhelming, like a myriad of colors blinding his senses. It’s an unbearable state that Jason cannot escape, but it almost feels soothing in a way. 

Same cannot be said about the toys. The knot makes Jason’s body more sensitive than ever, and he finds himself constantly squirming and moaning in the darkness, in that small, confined space where each bump in the road sends a current of electricity through him. Jason finds his cunt contracting, his body spasming with each intense, torturous orgasm that he seems to reach every time the car stops at a light or makes a sharp turn. 

It does not satisfy him. It barely even feels good. Despite being forced into this position, Jason’s traitorous body responds obediently to the stimulation of the knot. He becomes responsive, eager to be bred, his body opening up to become ready for an alpha’s seed like it’s designed to. Every nerve ending is sending restless signals of pleasure to Jason’s brain, even the prongs in his nostrils feel torturously present. 

In the darkness, in his semi-conscious state, Jason orgasms again and again. His cunt clutches around the knot and contracts, his hips thrust up in unbearable movements. Then it stops, and the painful stimulation builds up again. Before long, the cycle begins all over. 

Jason doesn’t remember when the car has stopped. It must have at some point, because Jason finds himself completely still in the darkness, where there is no movement and no sound. The engine is turned off. 

Jason doesn’t really hear the footsteps as his captors approach, but he vaguely hears the cracking open of the trunk, the closed ambience of the storage space giving way to faint cars driving on the highway somewhere far away. Jason whimpers as he feels the suitcase lifted, and he feels airborne until the wheels touch the ground and his body vibrates with the texture of the ground as he is dragged somewhere. 

Jason screams through his gag, most of the sound stopped by the dildo in his mouth. His body is already so fragile that the vibration of the wheels rolling on the ground feels unpleasant as hell. 

Before long, Jason finds himself coming again. His cunt opens and closes around the toy in an agonizing dance. Jason sobs behind his gag, too weak to even moan at this point. Part of him desperately wants this to be over so he can leave the suitcase—so Dick can finally breed him. But the other part of him doesn’t really want to leave the safety of the nest. Dick’s scent might be overwhelming, but it’s also sort of… nice. 

The motion finally stops at some point. Jason feels himself lifted and placed on something with the side of the suitcase flat on a soft surface. A bed, maybe. 

There are muffling sounds outside, but Jason can’t make out any word. 

There is just a slight pause, a moment of silence before the sudden, stinging noise of zippers cuts through the soundlessness. Jason winces at the assault on his eardrum. The cooler air from outside of his nest feels invasive. 

“Dead silence.” Someone whispers outside, sounding too close to be comfortable. “Staying good for me, I see.” 

The lid of the suitcase flips open, and Jason picks out a quickening of breath outside. 

Long, slim fingers ghost above Jason’s hip, tracing along the lines of his torso, making small, uncomfortable circles at his sides and sliding over the length of his arm. 

“My God.” The hand stops to rub on Jason’s hip. A thumb circling on his buttock. “He is in heat. No doubt about that.” 

The digits are ticklish, cool against the heated skin. Jason whines and squirms in his bond. Most of the sound is muffled by his gag and all the surrounding clothing. 

“Now, now,” the voice says, “hush, doll. No need to get too excited. You will be put to good use, I promise.” 

The tone is dark, and Jason can barely understand syllables of what is being said. But it’s also calming, and the scent the speaker gives off is much too reminiscent of the scent all around him. It calms him. 

Jason shudders when a couple of strong limbs find their way beneath his knees and torso, closing in and picking him up from the nest. He whimpers in protest, his body is too sensitive to the touch, and he is too unwilling to leave the safety he’s known for the past few hours. 

“Shh,” the voice says. “It’s okay.” 

Jason doesn’t know if he can trust the voice. But the scent is too calming that he finds himself doing so anyway. 

The alpha doesn’t take him out of the suitcase completely, only maneuvering him so he is on his knees, his torso arched forward and supported by the alpha’s hands. 

The scent of another alpha closes in, a slightly less familiar one. Jason panics as the newcomer touches the band of leather locking the gag in place and inserts a key into the little lock. He whimpers when the thing cracks open; the dildo pulls out of his mouth. 

Jason gasps. Taking a sharp, lustful inhale of air, he chokes and coughs a little, just as Dick reaches up to pull the prongs out of his nostrils to throw it aside. 

“How does it feel, baby?” Hands cup Jason’s face and steady his head, lifting his chin to face his captor. Jason can’t see anything through the blindfold, but he knows exactly where the alpha is from the scent alone. 

“Nghh-” 

Jason whines, opening his chapped lips to say something, but all he manages are small and pathetic sounds. 

A turning of the head. “Joey.” The right hand leaves to reach out for something. “Water, please.” 

A bottle is passed over and uncapped before Jason feels the spiral of the mouth pressed against his bottom lip. 

“Drink up, doll,” Dick says. “Get yourself re-hydrated. You’ll need the moisture.” 

Shakily, Jason opens up. The refreshing liquid feels soothing on his tongue, and he moans at the sensation of water flowing down his dry esophagus. 

The water gurgles down until the bottle bottoms out. The plastic crackles in Dick’s hand, landing on the carpet with a soft bounce. 

“Where am-” 

Slade’s base doesn’t have carpeted floors. They must be stopping somewhere for the night. Maybe a motel. 

Hand freed, Dick cups Jason’s face and leans over. Jason feels cool breath against his cheek, intoxicating scent lined with both enticement and arousal. 

“I don’t think I can wait till we get home, Robin,” the cruel bastard whispers in Jason’s ear. “I think I’m going to breed you right here. I think I want to fill your belly with my seed and see you swell up with my future pups.” 

“-No.” 

The word is small, choked, and vulnerable. But there is no escape when Jason’s predecessor turns his head to kiss him, tongue running along his lips before entering, prying his jaw open to force himself into him. 

Dick holds Jason in place when the omega tries to pull away. The forced kiss lasts for a dozen seconds before he finally lets go, chuckling. 

Dick stands, and suddenly Jason finds himself pushed face-first into the soft bed of Dick’s clothes, the back of his head held firmly in-place by one of Dick’s hands, smothering him in the alpha’s scent. With the other, Dick unbuckles the straps holding Jason’s legs together. 

“I will get your legs loose,” the alpha explains. “But the rest stays.” 

Jason forces out a whimper as Dick unstraps his leg, throwing the leather bands aside one by one. 

After he finishes, Dick pulls on the base of the inflated dildo. The air in it has escaped somewhat, and the knot isn’t as huge as it had once been when it’d first locked in place. It takes some maneuvering, but with a few patient tugs and twists, the thing pops loose and slides out with ease. 

“Will you take this, please?” 

The other scent again. Jason now recognizes it as Joey when the other alpha walks close to take the slick-soaked toy from Dick’s hand. He stands on the side of the bed, maybe inches aways from Jason’s head. 

“Now,” Dick says as he helps Jason up just a little, helping him out of the suitcase to kneel on the soft bed. Dick’s fingers insert into Jason’s hair and make him lift his head. He takes a sharp inhale when he feels the wet, slippery tip of the dildo pressed to his lips. 

“Open up for Joey, honey,” Dick leans down to whisper in Jason’s ear. “Be a good omega.” 

Jason shakes his head, whining through his nose. 

“Now, don’t make me ask you again.” Teeth scrape against the shell of Jason’s ear. He shudders, a sob forcing its way out of his throat. “I’ve talked with Joey in the car, you know. I know Joey wants you, but he refuses to cross the line. He refuses to touch what is mine.” 

The hand in Jason’s hair tightens, forcing his head up again to face the dildo in his face, soaked in his own slick. 

“I was going to let Joey use you as a reward for helping me catch you. But since he refused, it’ll have to be just this.” Dick stops nibbling on Jason’s ear and leans his head to snuggle close to him, chin on his shoulder and an arm wrapping around the omega’s waist. Dick’s long hair feels smooth on bare skin. “Open up for Joey, baby, make your alpha proud.” 

The tip of the toy probs at Jason’s lips, forcing his mouth open slowly, slipping between his teeth. 

Jason chokes when it keeps going, pressing down his tongue as it reaches deeper and deeper. 

“Don’t go too quickly, Joe,” Dick says, letting Joey secure his grip on Jason’s hair before finally straightening. A pillow is pushed underneath Jason’s chest to keep him supported, then another. Two pillows stack on top of each other, keeping Jason’s bound upper body raised on a higher level. Dick works on his own fly. “I haven’t trained him well enough in that area. He might choke.” 

Jason’s breath hikes up when he feels the head of something bigger at his entrance. A finger pulls a little on the string of anal beads. Lips come up to kiss Jason on the back of the neck, the tender touch on the sensitive area making him shudder. 

Joey picks up speed, pulling on Jason’s hair as he fucks the toy in and out of Jason’s mouth, forcing down his cries of pain. The taste of slick fills his mouth, and the thick, viscous liquid makes lewd, squelching noises with each stroke. 

The fingers at the back clamp around an anal bead as Dick pulls. Jason yelps through the dildo, feeling the bead running past his rim, the slippery surface sliding through, and the sphere popping out. Then another one, and another. Jason’s toes curl and his breath shallows. When Dick finally finishes, Jason is nothing but a boneless mush. His body collapses on top of the stack of pillows. 

Then there is the pressure at his cunt again. Huge and thick, the head finds its way between the lips, locates the entrance inside the slit, and pushes in using Jason’s natural slick as lubricant. His cunt stretches for it easily. 

Hands lock on Jason’s hip, and Dick breathes out a deep, lustful moan. 

“Such a good, tight, hole,” the alpha says, euphoric, “what a beautiful doll you are. What a good little slut. Can’t wait to have you packed up all for me and no one else. Want to have you as a trophy. A nicely wrapped gift for myself.” 

Dick’s cock slides in, filling Jason up in one swift motion. He pulls out and pushes in again. Hips making fast, determined motions while producing lewd squelches, he sets his pace, knocking out Jason’s breath each time.

Dick leans over, pressing a wet kiss between Jason’s shoulder blades. 

“Beautiful, obedient omega.” Lips smacking on hot, sweaty skin, leaving a trail of tingling sensation behind. “What an asset you are. What a gorgeous decoration. A perfect doll to look at and to fuck.” 

The dildo in Jason’s mouth now goes deep enough that he can feel the head ghosting over the back of his throat and the stretch of the fake knot between his lips. He wants desperately to gag but forces himself to take it. Dick’s movement punches Jason forward, creaking the bed, disturbing the pillows, and further forcing his sweet mouth to take more of that terrifying toy.

Jason’s cunt stretches around Dick’s cock, his walls contracting as he gasps out loud. He feels sore. But the alpha’s dick keeps its advances until Jason is a whining mess and orgasming around the alpha’s knot.

The knot locks, and Dick comes, releasing his seed into Jason. But he doesn’t stop. Dick is almost as hard as he has been before.

Jason is sobbing now, crying around the toy between his lips as Dick picks up speed again.

“Not gonna stop, baby.” Dick nibbles on the curvature of Jason’s shoulder, teeth scraping against his swollen, painful scent gland in a mockery of a mating bite. Jason holds his breath, but the true bite never comes. “Will take you as many times as I can. God, I am definitely going into rut because of you. What a slut you are, with your heat pheromones and those sweet little sounds that come out of your mouth…”

Dick bites Jason’s shoulder, away from the site for mating and hard enough to draw blood. Jason mutters out a choked grunt as Dick finishes with a few licks on the wound.

“Don’t want to mate you here, though. Not in this dirty little motel room,” the alpha says, “I’m not that cruel. Will bring you home with me and tuck you in a nice nest. I will make you ride my cock until that’s all you know, that’s all you will beg for. Then, and until then, will I truly mate you.”

Jason makes a surprised noise when Dick’s fingers poke at his neglected hole and enter it, index and middle digits thrusting into the passage as his hips push forward into Jason’s cunt. Dick fingers him, playing with Jason’s hole as he keeps up the brute pace. He explores Jason’s passage and looks for the prostate. Dick finds it, and the gentle touch of the tips of his fingers makes Jason shudder.

Jason sobs again when the alpha’s glans feathers across his womb. A few more thrusts, and the pressure becomes impossible to ignore.

Jason twists his body, trying to escape Dick’s fingers. The alpha toys with the hole, teasing his rim and massaging his prostate, pushing Jason over the edge until his cunt spasms around Dick’s cock with the nth orgasm he has had that night.

Dick throws his head back and grunts, arousal filling his tone.

“Beautiful, gorgeous pet.” A thrust, cutting off Jason’s sob and making him choke on the fake cock in his mouth. “You’ve got such a wonderful hole for me. I just can’t wait to lock you up forever, making you mine and mine alone.”

Dick’s knot forms as he keeps up with the pace. The last few thrusts are rapid. He holds Jason tight and grunts with the effort, cock plunging into Jason’s cunt repeatedly until Jason’s body twitches with the overstimulation. The knot locks in place for the second time, and Dick’s orgasm hits in waves. The pleasure is clear in the alpha’s voice as he holds Jason’s hips tight, the head of his cock breaks into Jason’s womb this time to release its seed.

Joey’s motion stops, too, the toy skewering Jason on it as he waits out Dick’s release. The alpha’s hands finally leave, leaving Jason choking on the fake cock.

“Leave the toy in,” Dick orders, “we are not done yet.”

He drapes himself over Jason’s body, arm holding him possessively as he breathes into his ear. Tears fall from Jason’s face, wetting the pillow before dropping onto the carpet. Dick’s hand comes up and wipes them away.

He then shifts and kisses Jason on his cheek, tongue darting out to lick the saltiness off of his skin.

“Don’t cry, baby,” Dick says, taking a long sniff of Jason’s heat scent through his gland, “the toy helps your body adjust. We need to make sure you are ready for breeding. It sends your body the signals for you to conceive.”

There is another kiss on Jason’s shoulder. Dick continues.

“I’m only doing this because I care, you know. I won’t do this to you if I don’t think it’s useless. Just bear it a little longer, Robin.”

Ahead, Joey has taken a seat down on an armchair at the wall. He unzips himself and takes his erection out. The flushing length is rock hard as he takes it in his hand and strokes it. The sight alone makes Jason sob.

Joey breaths rather than grunts. Taking the lube in his hand, he squeezes some in his palm and spreads it on his cock. He strokes himself, thrusting up into his own hand as his cock glistens under the cheap lighting of the motel room. His eyes are locked on the sight before him, liquid emerald overrun by in-concealable lust.

“Joey told me he liked to watch,” Dick breathes, eyes locked on Joey’s as the corners of his lips curl up. “Let’s put on a show for him, shall we?”

Jason shuts his eyes and tries to ignore the gurgles and slips, ignoring Joey’s breathing in the quiet of the place. For the next seven or eight minutes, Jason listens to the other alpha masturbate to the sight in front of him. His body is limp from the knotting hormones, too weak to try to spit out the dildo in his mouth.

The knot hasn’t come down when Dick thrusts into Jason again.

“We are going to do this as many times as it takes, kitten,” Dick whispers as he picks up full pace. “I will go again after this. And another one. I will do it until your belly is bloated with my cum. And when I am spent, I will stuff your cunt again with the toy. It will trap my release in your womb until I decide to use you again.”

Jason shuts his eyes and whimpers. Dick’s hand pets his hair lovingly, the scent of his starting heat is strong.

“After we are finished with the night, I will stuff you up again,” Dick continues. “I will strap you up like before, and you will sleep between us until it’s morning and back to the suitcase for you.”

Jason cries out when he feels the pressure at the entrance of his womb again. Before him, Joey moans as he finishes, his cum shooting out in several spurts, thick and white.

Then Dick’s knot locks again.

Jason throws his head down and cries, choking around the fake cock in his throat. He knows this won’t be over, not for a long while.

It’ll be a long time until the night can be over for him.

And it goes on until it’s well past midnight, when even the sounds of the passing cars on the highway have quieted. Jason’s cunt feels numb, and he can feel the wet cum still dripping out and leaking to his inner thighs when Dick pushes a new plug into him.

Jason’s belly has visibly risen as if he is already carrying pups, the stretch too hard to bear for an omega with such a young and inexperienced womb. Dick has to resort to using a different knotted plug that’s much smaller. And even then, it forces quite a bit of cum out when he plunges it into Jason’s moist and loosened hole.

Jason has lost count of how many times his alpha has taken him. Jason felt it when his belly swelled up, stretching his womb and making him sore. His cunt itself has almost lost its feeling after Dick knotted it so many times that when it finally takes the fake knot, it barely even feels like much.

Then, Dick straps Jason’s legs together again with Joey’s help, and all three of them lay down on the bed for the rest of the night.

Jason lies between Dick and Joey, just as Dick has promised.

Dick sleeps behind Jason. He has his arms underneath Jason’s waist and over his shoulder, holding him as Joey sleeps on the other side. They trap Jason between them as the three lie like a pack in a nest.

A mockery of a pack, more like.

Joey is the first to wake in the morning. When Jason opens his eyes, the first thing he sees is the alpha’s green eyes staring back at him. Those beautiful, ethereal forest eyes that Jason used to love so much before the alpha betrayed him.

Then Joey has the audacity to _smile_ at him.

Indignation flairs in Jason’s stomach, and he forces down his tears.

Jason manages to squeeze out after a few beats, “Why?” 

The word is nothing more than a whisper, a plea for explanation.

Before him, Joey raises his hands—slowly and carefully as to not wake Dick—and signs.

_It’s better this way._

Tears well up in Jason’s eyes, as does the feel of unfairness in his chest. Jason wants to shrink further into a fetal position, but his body is so sore from both the mating and the prolonged restraint that he can barely move.

“I trusted you, Joey,” Jason croaks, sniffing as a teardrop flows from his inner corner and past the bridge of his nose. “I thought you- we-”

Jason chokes when Dick’s arms tighten around him. He freezes up, but seconds later it becomes clear that Dick has only been moving in his sleep. 

_This way, we can finally be together,_ Joey continues. _This way I won’t have to lose you, and Dick can have what he wants. We can finally be a complete pack._

Jason’s lip quivers. It doesn’t matter what _he_ wants, not at all. Does it?

Dick wants a pack (a family to _love),_ and it just so happens that Jason is a young and unmated omega that fits the bill. Just an omega unlucky enough to catch his eyes.

Silence falls when Jason tries to hold back his tears, his body squirming uncomfortably every few seconds, sore all over. His filled belly hurts so much, and the muscles in his limbs throb under the abuse of the straps.

Joey gets up from the bed a few minutes later and gets into the shower. A few minutes after that, Dick wakes as well.

“Morning, little bird,” the alpha says from behind him, chilling Jason to the bone.

Dick sits up just as the sound of running water stops in the bathroom. Jason watches as Dick pulls on his shirt, pulling out his shoulder-length hair from underneath his clothing.

“Let’s get you cleaned up before we leave, shall we?” Looking back, Dick says, winking his eye at Jason just as the bathroom door opens.

+++

It hurts so much. It’s agonizing when Dick unties all the restraints and helps Jason up, his knees are shaking so badly that he’ll probably fall into a heap on the floor if Dick isn’t here to support him.

“Come on,” the alpha urges, “you can do it.”

“Ngh-” Jason sobs, holding onto Dick with one arm and wraps the other one around his swollen belly. “Dick, please- it hurts. It hurts so much.”

“Leave it,” Dick says.

Joey walks up and circles his arm around Jason’s waist, helping him as he walks him into the bathroom.

There is no strength left in Jason’s legs. He feels like a vegetable, his muscles are like play-doh and his bones are jelly; his body shakes all over. 

The two alphas take Jason into the room and maneuver him into the bathtub, the knot between his legs making it impossible to move on his own. It presses on his inner walls and the lips of his cunt, every step he takes feels like torture.

“On your hands and knees,” Dick instructs when he helps Jason step into the tub. The porcelain is still wet and warm, his toes curling up in an attempt to find purchase on the slippery surface.

Jason does what he’s told, getting down into a crawling position inside the tub, palms and knees pressing against the porcelain. Behind him, Dick rolls up his pant legs and steps in after him.

“Dick… _Alpha,_ please,” Jason begs again when they are both inside, hoping he can awaken some sort of sympathy. “Please take it out, I- it hurts. It hurts so bad.”

Jason whines when fingers find their way into his hair, stroking his scalp in gentle and soothing movements. Dick shushes him.

“Bear it a little longer, Little Wing. I will have to make sure your womb takes it all. Will give you a break when we reach home. Promise.”

Jason jumps when a slap lands on his ass. The hand then strokes the reddened skin, kneading the plump flesh a little before Dick reaches over to pick the handheld showerhead off of the mount.

Jason flinches when the water sprinkles down. It’s neither too hot nor too cold, the temperature feeling just right. He almost moans at how soothing the warm shower is after the abuse he has gone through.

“There,” Dick says, “doesn’t that feel good?”

Ahead of them, Joey uncaps the small bottle of shower gel and squeezes some on Dick’s hand when he offers. The cool liquid touches Jason’s skin, spreading across his naked form under the sprinkle of water, lathering as Dick spreads it with his hand.

“Your skin is hot,” Dick says as he works on washing Jason’s body, focusing on cleaning off the dried cum from his thighs and the outer mounds of his cunt. “You are deeper in heat than yesterday. This is good. We’ll have to make good use of this period when we get home. All the more reasons to get on the road as soon as we can.”

Jason jumps when Dick reaches down to wash the area around his crotch, fingers brush over his small cock and make him shudder.

A thick gel is squeezed onto Jason’s hair, and Joey’s fingers massage his scalp to work up a lather. They work efficiently and gently, the motion so soothing that it makes Jason moan.

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you,” Dick says as he washes the foam off of Jason’s body, running his hand all over the skin to clean the feeling of soapiness away. Then, he passes the showerhead to Joey, who does the same thing with Jason’s hair.

Jason stays put like a doll when the two alphas do whatever they want with him. When they are done, Jason is squeaky clean, the scent of the cheap body wash and shampoo replacing the scent of his heat. Dick turns down the shower and helps Jason out, right into the soft towel Joey holds out before him.

Jason whines as the two alphas towel him clean. Even the fresh towel smells somewhat like Dick. It must be one they brought with them instead of what the motel provides, taking on the alpha’s scent when it was packed with the rest of his clothes.

Dick makes Jason stand in front of the mirror as he dries his hair. The fog on the shiny surface fades and reveals Jason’s shuddering form. Naked and flushed, his belly swelling as if he is already with pups and his eyes are puffy, the marks that the restraints had left on him still visible. Jason’s breasts are soft, his pink nipples tender from his induced heat, body glowing and exuding the intoxicating scent of a perfectly healthy and fertile omega ready for breeding. He must appear irresistible to any alpha of reproductive age.

Even Joey can’t help it when he walks up to cuddle Jason in his arms. He kisses his shoulder blade, gentle and feathery, and mouths at his shoulder before his lips travel downwards onto Jason’s arm. Taking Jason’s hand, Joey pecks all the way down until he suckles the omega’s fingertips gently between his lips, nipping with his teeth. Jason stands perfectly still, if not trembling a little. His bottom lip quivers as he shuts his eyes and sobs.

“The neck is mine, Joey,” Dick warns when the other alpha kisses Jason’s shoulder again, mouth hanging dangerously close to the mating site. Dick finishes with the blow dryer and sets it aside, wrapping an arm around Jason’s shoulder to pull him over sneakily, breaking off Joey’s show of affection.

Dick turns Jason’s chin and kisses him on the mouth, hand finding its way between his legs to toy with his outer lips again. His fingers circling almost playfully around the painful plug in his cunt. Jason squeezes his thighs on instinct, only prompting Dick to chuckle through the kiss.

“Now,” the alpha says as he breaks off. “There’s no time to waste. Let’s get you ready and packed up for the trip, shall we?”

Jason feels cold all over, small and completely vulnerable within this nightmare he has somehow found himself in.

As Dick walks Jason towards the suitcase again, he breaks down in the alpha’s arms and sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!  
>  [My Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/users/54879946)


End file.
